


The Death Of A Father (Death 1)

by BearQ12



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Blood and Gore, CountryHumans - Freeform, First story, I don´t know what I´m doing, Original Character(s), Parent Death, RP chat turned story, Roleplay, Sad, contryhumansOC, countryhumans - fandom, got idea from listening to music, im new at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearQ12/pseuds/BearQ12
Summary: This is just a short sad idea i had for my character. Loosely based off of a roleplay chat between me and my friend over on Countryhumans Amino.CrowHaven dies, and his adoptive son Sovi is there.This is my first time writing... sorry if its bad?





	The Death Of A Father (Death 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really bad.  
Its unfinished for now until i decide to do more with it.  
If you got any ideas ill take a look at them!  
This is just a sad idea i had ´cus i was being an edgy teen listening to depressing music all day
> 
> sorry for spelling errors!

Saddly smiling down at Sovi, CrowHaven gingerly held his sons crying face.  
“Don’t cry k-kid, i'll be okay..” he was lying. CrowHaven let out a wet, heavy cough. His son sobbed and held onto his temporary caregiver, hugging his adopted father tight. Crow weakly wrapped his dark, blood covered arms around the boy… he felt his strength draining.

“Please,” CrowHaven wheezed. He looked down at Sovi. His bloodied chest had covered his son; Staining the old clothes he had given him. He gently smiled down at the crying boy. “Do me a favor-” a coughing fit interrupted him, splatering blood on the snow. “-smile for me.” warm tears flowed out of his dulled eyes as he whispered to Sovi.  
“Show me your winning smile! Be strong for d-daddy, okay?” CrowHaven voice wavered and he held onto his son tighter. He knew he wasn't going to survive this one. Blood slowly trickled out of his mouth as he started to wheeze more. The spear had gone through him, a gaping mutilated hole left in its wake. Crow´s life blood covered the ground, continuing to rapidly spill out of his open chest.


End file.
